


Strength

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Attack On TitanCharacters: Mikasa, ErenRelationship: Eren/readerRequest: Hi, could you make a story about the reader being the strongest soldier in the Trainees Corps, who everyone admires and likes her a lot (°ç°), and Eren likes her and the reader likes Eren, but Mikasa also likes him, so it could be a whole Love Triangle, love ya!





	Strength

“Where are we going, Eren?” you giggled as Eren pulled out by the hand through the halls of the training building.   
“Ive got to talk to you.” He called over his shoulder, making you laugh.   
You were in the same class as him, Mikasa and Armin. And, even though you didn’t know the three of them before you joined, you felt like you had now known them all your life.   
You were just as strong as Mikasa in many areas, so the two of you would constantly go against each other to challenge the other. And, even though you spent most of the days trying to outdo each other, you were close to her. When she left the walls down around you, it meant you had a beautiful friendship with her.   
Armin and you could sit and speak about books for hours on end, but when it came to tactical analyse, you knew you were no match for the blonde.   
As for Eren, you couldn’t describe your friendship.   
You trusted Eren with your life now. As time had progressed, you had found yourself falling in love with him. You tried your hardest not to develop feelings for anyone, but you just couldn’t help it with him.   
He was funny, charming, determined and kind. You had found out about what had happened to his family from Mikasa. And yet his determination for that to never happen to anyone else was inspiring. His passion as he spoke about exterminating the titans made you realise that he wore his heart on his sleeve. But you knew nothing could ever come of your feelings. You knew you were not the only one who cared for him like that, as you had seen the way Mikasa looked at him.   
Eren pulled you out into the beautiful gardens of the training grounds before turning to you.   
“I have to tell you something.” Eren said, and you could see he was nervous about something. This was unusual because Eren was normally confident about most things. You had also noticed he had been a little more nervous around you for the last few days. What ever it was, he had been thinking about it for a while. You noticed he hadn’t let go of your hands.   
“You know you can tell me anything.” You squeezed his hand, smiling.   
“I really care for you. And I wanted to tell you that… that I love you.” Eren suddenly announced.   
He had always been straight to the point, but this was too much information.   
You stood there for a moment, staring at him as you mind worked over time.   
If you accepted his feeling, you might not only destroy your friendship with Mikasa but his friendship with her. You weren’t sure how she would react to you being with him and, to be honest, it scared you.  
“Eren.” You said, trying to think of the way to say it kindly. “I… look, I really care about you. But we-“ You signalled between you both. “-we can never happen.” You smiled sadly at him, dropping his hand from your own.   
“Why not?” He asked, reaching out to grab your hand back.   
“Because, I- I don’t know how people will react. I don’t want to come between you and your friends.” You couldn’t help but take a step closer to him. You convicted yourself it was so you could talk to him in a quieter voice but you knew it was because you wanted to be closer to him.   
Eren stared at you with his bright eyes.   
He then ducked his head down and pressed his lips to yours in an unexpected kiss. You jumped at his sudden burst of confidence and even though you were screaming at yourself to pull away. You couldn’t.   
You allowed yourself to kiss him back, feeling his soft lips against your own.   
His hands found you waist and pulled you closer as you placed your hands on his chest.  
It felt so right to kiss him like this. Like you had been waiting your whole life for this one kiss.   
But then you remembered back to Mikasa.   
“What about Mikasa?” You suddenly pulled back from the kiss, your eyes wide. Erens eyes opened with confusion.   
“What about her?” He asked, confused as to why she was an issue.   
“It would break her heart. And shes been through so much already.” You looked down, tears flooding your eyes. “Im sorry.” You mumbled, before pulling away from his grip and leaving.   
\----------------timeskip-------------------  
You lay in your dorm, your eyes filled with tears.   
A part of you was screaming about how stupid you were, while the other part was mourning the loss of any relationship you could have had.   
You heard the door open and you quickly wiped away your tears. You glanced over, seeing the signature red scarf of Mikasa. You sat up, forcing a smile.   
“Hey.” You made your voice cheerful.   
“I need to talk to you.” She said, her voice not revealing any emotion as normal but you were still scared.   
You hopped down from your bunk and walked over to her.   
But then you did the most unexpected thing.   
She wrapped her arms around you. You were shocked considering her hatred (you assumed) for human contact, but here she was. You wrapped your arms around her waist.   
You were completely baffled by her actions and when you pulled away, you saw a pain in her eyes.   
“Do you love him?” She suddenly asked.   
You froze, eyes wide. How did she know? Had Eren went to her after you rejected him.   
All you could do was nod your head as you became very aware of how close you were to her.   
She took a deep breath.   
“He really does love you, you know.” She kept her voice neural, but you could see her eyes deceiving her.   
“Mikasa, i-“ You shook your head but she interrupted you.   
“don’t worry about me. Id rather see you both happy.” She gently squeezed you and smiled.   
You threw yourself at her, hugger her close.   
“Are you sure?” You asked and felt her nod her head.   
When you pulled back, you felt like your relationship with Mikasa had become stronger as well as Mikasa growing.  
“How-how did you…” You trailed off as you pulled back.   
“I overheard you and Eren.” She confessed.   
that night, you decided to go speak to Eren. But for now, you really wanted to stay with Mikasa for a while. You spoke and laughed with her.  
After you spoke with Eren, you felt like your world was coming together and your relationships with both Eren and Mikasa seemed to grown and strengthen.


End file.
